


Eternity colored fanart

by Ender_Rock, NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Armor, Collaboration, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Rock/pseuds/Ender_Rock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: I did it again haha ^^ I really like NovaRain's style and how they capture the traits of those two characters. You will probably notice fairly quickly that I went for blue for Tony's eyes. I know FI art is usually based on the MCU, in which Tony's eyes are brown, but I am also a fan of the Iron Man comics, and since the FI fandom went for Loki's green eyes as he has them in the comics rather than the actor's blue eyes, I figured doing the same for Tony wouldn't be much of an issue... ^^





	Eternity colored fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/gifts), [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eternity Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209605) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain). 
  * Inspired by [Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444688) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 
  * Inspired by [Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444688) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> I did it again haha ^^ I really like NovaRain's style and how they capture the traits of those two characters. You will probably notice fairly quickly that I went for blue for Tony's eyes. I know FI art is usually based on the MCU, in which Tony's eyes are brown, but I am also a fan of the Iron Man comics, and since the FI fandom went for Loki's green eyes as he has them in the comics rather than the actor's blue eyes, I figured doing the same for Tony wouldn't be much of an issue... ^^


End file.
